Current methods in the administration of network passwords and distribution of key information are time consuming and complicated. For example, network managers are required to manually program the passwords, key information, and/or other secure information into each network device in a network, when the password, key information, and/or other secure information are updated.
As another example of a current method, an authentication server in the network is used and is queried by the network device for the passwords or key information. However, the authentication server may be disadvantageously subjected to network failures such as link failures and server device failures. As such, a network failure will not permit other network device to obtain the updated passwords or key information or other important secure information.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints or deficiencies.